Songs of the Mockingbird
by GeneSinisterKat
Summary: A warrior and a concubine deeply ingrained within Cao Cao's court know very little outside his rule. Naturally, one begins to wonder...
1. Art of War

_Disclaimer: This is jointly written by Gene Sama and Sinisterkat44. As such we have no rights to KOEI's depiction of some characters. Only the OCs we have created.  
><em>

_Art of War_

High noon hit, and with it the increasing irritation between the troops; the general in charge of the organized ambush grunted to himself. With the heat rising, he sighed deciding they would dismount from their horses and move toward the shaded side of camp.

"Alright…" Xiahou Dun sighed as he dismounted, glancing to Dian Wei as they led their horses over to the stables. "It seems our Lord has decided to hold off on the attack…"

"Yes." Dian Wei nodded while the two generals walked away from their steeds.

"My Lord…" A young woman known as Zhang Lien approached Dun, giving a slight bow. "When are we scheduled to march?"

"We wait for further orders. Those were the only orders I was given. Until then, rest and keep hydrated." He waved her away.

Accepting his orders, Zhang Lien did as told without another word, though once reaching the shaded area Dian Wei held out his battle ax.

"Spar with me…" He narrowed his eyes with a soft grin, never one for drawn out conversations.

"Alright…" She returned the grin, reaching for her spear.

Xiahou Dun did not watch the young woman spar with Cao Cao's best bodyguard. Out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of someone standing watchfully by the private tent. The woman's attention was focused only on Zhang Lien. Working his jaw, Xiahou Dun kept his eye on the woman in revealing leatherwear.

Suddenly, a lower officer appeared out of the tent, red faced and looking particularly pleased as he adjusted his pants and armor. The woman ignored the man's prideful look, but her dangerous and normally sultry eyes followed the officer as he left to join his group, no doubt to boast about his carnal escapade.

Xiahou Dun straightened his coat and marched resolutely towards her, lips pulled tight. She caught his eye and smirked, disappearing inside the tent. Stern faced, Dun pulled open the flaps seeing the object of his interest lying on a makeshift straw bed, a white sleeping robe covering her normal Amazonian attire and holding in her abundant bosom.

"Zhuji," Xiahou Dun whispered, his voice catching. He was able to say nothing else. He realized he had no excuse to be here. Well…technically he didn't need any.

"Xiahou Dun, a least give me rest. I have lost much gusto after that last man."

"He was…"

"Awful. He has not studied anything in the art of pleasure."

The officer with the eye patch clenched his teeth, feeling anger towards both the woman and the officer. He knew firsthand how Zhuji could give pleasure to the staunchest of men. Her skill in that regard had become renown in Cao Cao's court. Yet, for some reason, Zhuji, despite fascinating him, also made him seethe. She could be…a viper.

"I'm not here for your bed," Xiahou Dun ground out a little too harshly.

Zhuji blinked and grinned, standing up. "Oh?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you here?" her voice was like a purr of a pleased panther.

_Damn…what was it I was supposed to say?_ Xiahou Dun dared to take one step towards the camp courtesan.

"Although your apparent duty is to guard the Zhang Lien, you are to remain here, as Cao Cao ordered," he replied finally finding his tongue and voice.

Zhuji's keen brown eyes widened a bit, for once seeming surprised.

"Why would Cao Cao deem me important enough to send a personal order?"

"Despite you being of no consequence, he wishes to have you nice and safe. Cao Cao has a job for you."

"Oh I can imagine what it could be," Zhuji scoffed turning her back.

"It's not what you think…"

"Sure," Zhuji wasn't convinced and she crossed her arms, "Is that all or do you care to indulge?"

"I'm not that single-minded."

Zhuji turned her head and gave the general a disdainful stare, "I know what you are doing Xiahou Dun. And shame on you. Using the same approach as Zhang He did to save me from that brothel. It is time you face the fact that He, as uncomfortable as he can be, bested you. Now are you done with chivalry? If so, we can continue and I can just stare at the ceiling while you work out some repressed feelings about your mother like all other men."

Xiahou Dun's only exposed eye twitched, cheeks coloring. He was angry, but he withheld his rage. "You should know not to talk about a man's mother like that."

"What I say is true and you know it."

His nostrils flared, "Listen, I don't really have any clue as to why you are even here. Zhang Lien can take care of herself. So as far as I know, your duties should be back at the palace, away from war trodden men!"

Zhuji drew her robe around herself and sauntered slowly towards the swordsman.

"But you see me as something more than just a weekend lay, don't you," she whispered, nose inches from his. Xiahou Dun, cool and collected in battle, was now sweating. He swallowed hard.

"I am doing a favor for Zhang He, and you know that," she said through clenched teeth. "You know many things. And so loyal, I like that."

He jerked when he heard the swift unsheathing of a blade. The steel was now pressed dangerously against his groin. _Damn_.

"And if anything happens to that girl," her breath was like dragon's breath on his face, "I'll cut your bleeding balls off."

Xiahou Dun only took orders from Cao Cao, but he was willing to make an exception, given the dangerous situation he was. He just prayed no one was listening in outside. He'd never hear the end of it. Right now, Xiahou Dun could only nod.

Zhuji grinned, "Good."

As she backed away and retreated to her bed to brush her long slightly wavy black hair, Xiahou Dun remained still for a few moments until he cleared his throat and stormed out of the tent. Adjusting his armor, he grunted as he walked away from the tent, humiliation taking place upon his scruffy face.

Zhang Lien leaped back, dodging a quick attack from Dian Wei as she narrowed her eyes inquisitively at Xiahou Dun. It wasn't like men to storm away from Zhuji's tent so agitated, which made her question Dun's performance. Zhuji never was a woman to hold her tongue in a man's presence, though, so Lien merely shrugged it off.

The metal of Dian Wei's blade glinted in the sunlight as he raised his war ax above his head, towering over the small woman. Flashing a faint grin, she saw his waist left open. Extending her foot between his feet, she angled her back before sliding her wooden spear behind his ankle. With a quick flick of her wrists, he was flat on his back.

Lying there, he blinked while staring up at the sky blue sky, almost feeling the whiplash from her attack. With a smirk, Xu Huang approached, reaching out a hand.

"How is it, that this little girl bested Cao Cao prized bodyguard?"

"Silence!" He brushed off the dirt…and the shame. "The sun… It was in my eyes!"

"Sure it was." Xu Huang patted Wei's back, chuckling. "Some of the soldiers are gathering up with a jug of water. Looks like you need it."

Zhang Lien gripped her spear, her small hands almost unable to comfortably reach around the thick wooden weapon. Scanning the area, her bright green eyes hidden behind her squinted lids, she laid her hand to her brow, attempting to shield her eyes from the mid day's sun. The thick metal armor rested heavily against her fair skin, though it was home to her. Anything less and she'd feel uncomfortably nude. Running her fingers through her auburn pony tail, she attempted to brush her waist length locks before turning to inquire her friend about Xiahou Dun's irritated expression.

Lien pushed her way through Zhuji's doors, barely feeling the fabric over her armored gloves. The dimly lit tent barely gave visibility to Zhuji as she lay on her belly, holding her head up with her one palm. Lien nodded a hello to her guard as she seen the woman's eyes fall upon her.

"Well this is a little beyond me… I'm not into women, sorry." Zhuji grinned playfully.

"You know that's not why I'm here." Lien smirked, leaning her spear beside the door. "I saw our general storm away from here… Did you scare him off?"

Zhuji giggled in a low tone at the thought as Lien made her way across the small tent.

"Hardly, though I do fancy the idea." She gave a wink. "He never touched me, I assure you."

"No wonder he looked so angry…" Lien made room on the small make shift bed while Zhuji scotched over to make room.

"Don't worry about him; it was simply a conversation between a highly respected general and someone of my status."

"Your status?" Lien narrowed her eyes. "You're more than just a play toy for the men around here."

"Silly girl…" Lien gave a half grin, feeling comfort in Lien's naivety. "You're wise beyond your years, though sometimes you say the silliest things."

"Oh please, Zhuji…" Lien sighed. "You've done countless things for me, even when I too was just a guard…"

Zhuji scoffed in dismay causing the younger woman to frown.

"My, sometimes you see things with jaded eyes. My duty as my…profession is one that many women have. It is not unlike one of a man going to battle. Luckily our roles in our battles are one on one."

Zhang Lien stiffened when she heard Zhuji speak that way. The duty of a woman…Why was that all she heard even when she wore battle armor and fought alongside Wei's finest heroes. They still talked about marriage. It was inevitable, but Zhang Lien was tired of listening to it. Of course, she was not immune to the laws of marriage. After all, she was about to be sucked into one.

Her exasperated sigh seemed to amuse Zhuji.

"Oh what? I don't amuse you?" Zhuji asked, cocking her head to one side.

"No, not really. Can we change the subject?"

With a low chuckle, Zhuji sat up regarding her with softened eyes, "You must realize that men are lecherous animals. In the heat of battle, they are particularly…single-minded, especially towards women. Just be wary of who you may run into."

"Oh, stop it. All this talk of men is making me lose my focus," Zhang Lien murmured with a smirk, attempting sarcasm. At the very least, Zhuji laughed, "The fact that you never see the dark side of things is quite amusing. Are you sure you belong to Wei?"

"Through and through, I bleed hues of blue."

Zhuji patted her shoulder, patronizingly, "Keep chanting that, little girl. I won't be. I'm staying here. Not that you need my help."

The older woman brushed past Zhang Lien and through the flaps of the tent. Lien was still, mouth agape, not sure if she heard right. After the words sunk in, she suddenly turned to follow, "Wait, what!"

Zhang Lien kept close on her friend's heels, though stopping abruptly Xiahou Dun stared down at them from atop his horse.

"We have received news from our Lord…" He glanced from Zhuji to Lien. "We are to begin the march momentarily."

"Right." Lien bowed, though Zhuji smirked, having no interest in what Dun had to say, so she simply disappeared back into the tent without a word.

"Liu Bei is trying to retreat. We must stop him at all cost; he is becoming a nuisance…" Dun elaborated while ignoring Zhuji.

Zhuji quietly reappeared next to Lien while handing over her spear. Though the woman was tough as nails, she struggled against the weight of the long weapon. Zhang Lien took the spear, gripping it with both hands before lifting it from Zhuji's delicate hands.

"It's not like you to hold such a thing." Lien commented while looking up to Zhuji. "It suits you."

"Hah. It's just the atmosphere getting to you." She smirked.

"While you're here, Zhuji…" Dun chimed in. "Put your medicinal skills to use and nurse the wounded that return here."

"Fine, fine…" She grinned. "I'll 'nurse' them."

Lien smirked in spite of herself, admiring Zhuji's courage to speak so freely to a man of Xiahou Dun's status. Dun narrowed his eyes before turning to the camp gates. Rushing over to her horse, Lien followed suit, complete with the focused expression and calm mind. Standing in a diamond formation, Xiahou Dun took the lead, followed by Dian Wei guarding the rear. Xu Huang glanced over at Zhang Lien as their horses shifted their hooves.

As the large wooden gates swung open, Lien's mind fell blank as her expression became void. Gripping the reins of her horse, the four generals lead the way onto the plains of Changban.

* * *

><p>First chapter of this collaboration finished. Read and review friends.<p> 


	2. Changban

_Changban_

The sun was an angry orange when the troops managed to begin marching. Their marching was structured, hard feet pounding into the earth causing the trees to wither and shake. Zhang Lien rode closely behind the horse of Xiahou Dun, the man's strength felt by all of his troops. Despite the might of Cao Cao's right-hand man spewing into the atmosphere, Lien had that nagging feeling at the base of her neck that told her that something strange was about to happen. It wasn't a foreboding feeling, but…

Suddenly, a scout approached the front lines bowing to Xiahou Dun.

"Sir, I bring news from the advance unit. We have seized the northern and northeastern villages. Liu Bei's heir is lost in one of those villages."

"Thank you," Xiahou Dun grumbled rubbing his beard and the scout scuttled away.

"Liu Bei will probably send an advance to take those towns back, unfortunately they are vital to our strategy."

"But there are innocents there," Zhang Lien protested, her gentler nature preventing her from holding her tongue, "Women and children?"

Xiahou Dun was understanding of the young woman's concerns, but this is war. Casualties are unavoidable.

"Don't let your feminine sentimentalities get in the way, Zhang Lien. You only have Liu Bei to blame. His foolishness doesn't just endanger his own force but the lives he claims to be saving."

Xiahou Dun sighed, before issuing an order, "Alright! We'll split off. A small regiment will go to maintain those villages; the rest will follow me to attack Liu Bei!"

Finally, Xiahou Dun turned in his seat to glance at Zhang Lien, "If you wish to help the innocents, then I suggest you go to the villages. Just don't disappoint our Lord. Defend those stations at all costs."

Zhang Lien's grip tightened on her spear, but before she could say anything Xiahou Dun turned his horse and doubled-back, taking his regiment in a different direction, leaving Zhang Lien alone with but a few foot soldiers.

"Alright, men...!" Lien announced. "Let us get to Shu's heir before they do!"

The men cheered, raising their swords, spears, pikes, and whatever else they carried. Their battle cries inspired the woman, who then gripped the reins of her horse and charged toward the nearest town. The wind had a slight chill in the air as it snaked through Lien's long, auburn ponytail, though the thin cloth under her armor padded her just enough to where she was unaffected.

It hadn't taken long to reach the small town. Pulling on the horse's reins caused him to whinny, kicking his front legs while standing on his back. Calming her horse down, Lien stared over the poor villagers, fighting off the Wei soldiers with everything they had. Narrowing her eyes, she pushed every personal, selfish thought about the villagers aside and hopped off her horse.

A few men charged at her, shouting at her to retreat; that Liu Bei would be here to save them. With a chuckle, she struck them down.

"Liu Bei will not come!" She shouted, trying to strike doubt into the hearts of the poor people. "You have been left to die by the hands of Wei!"

A few peasants stood in fear, while others ignored Lien's threats. A few others pleaded for help, saying they wished to live and serve Wei.

"Such weak people…" She scoffed, taking the lives of the beggars. "Liu Bei's kid is not here…" She shouted to her troops before retreating to her horse.

"You'll pay!" A lone villager emerged from his wounded men, aiming his blade to challenge Zhang Lien. "Liu Bei is a kind man! He will come, and you'll suffer!"

"Hmm…" Zhang Lien raised a brow as she looked down to the man from atop her steed. "You seemed to have great faith in this man… Though you are a fool if you think a warlord such as him would come for you. You mean nothing…"

With that, the motion seen from Lien was a streak of metal before the man fell to his knees. Clutching his gut, he glared, trying to prevent the blood from spilling between his fingers.

"Yes…" He gritted his teeth. "I shall keep believing…in my…Lord…"

Lien sighed as he fell forward, his wound too severe to withstand any longer. She pitied him for hanging onto the beliefs of Liu Bei so strongly, it cost him his life but quickly took her sights on something more. Her troops had all continued fighting, mercilessly killing each and every villager, no matter the age or gender.

As much as Zhang Lien remained in absolute control and command, she tried desperately to block out the sounds of clashing and screaming. Yet, once it all started, it could not be stopped, even as the tiniest portion of her heart tugged in a direction that was not conducive to her orders. Right about now, she was envying Zhuji's position. Well, not the dirty part, but the woman can now lay back at camp, fondle a few burly soldiers, and entertain them with her "bedside manner". That lucky bitch…

Her vindictive thoughts were interrupted when a bloodied old man came rushing past her with a small girl in his arms. He seemed to be in a state of such horror that he didn't even notice her.

Her arm shot out and caught the man's collar as he tried to sprint past her.

"Hold it there," she growled, bringing the feeble man in front of her. The man immediately fell to his knees.

"Please…please…my lady," he began to sob. "Let me go, let me flee. I have no fight with you. I just want to get my daughter out of here."

Such weak men disgusted her. Yet, the fellow was smart. He knew defeat was imminent and didn't waste his time preserving what little pride he had.

"I'll let you go if you tell me about Liu Bei's wives and his son."

Still cradling the girl, the man ran a hand over his brow, wiping the sweat and blood from his forehead.

"The last I saw Liu Bei's lady she was in the town south of here. But it's since then been burned down. That's all I know."

Zhang Lien turned her gaze south for but a moment, eyes narrowing. She raised her spear, and petted the man's head with the blade. He shuddered and whimpered.

"Good man," she whispered smoothly, frightening herself with how much she sounded like her prostitute friend. She needed to stop hanging around her.

With an exasperated sigh she strode past him, bringing her foot back and kicking him the back. Like a whip to a horse, the man shot too his feet and fled, never looking back.

Shouldering her spear, Zhang Lien mounted her horse and rode to the south.

If it was any surprise, the old man was right. All that remained of the town was embers and ash. Charred remains of the small town were strewn across the ground like firewood. Lien kept her eyes alert, the grip on her spear solid. Something wasn't right.

Then she heard it; a footstep in the ash. Her ears pricked up. She turned and found a lone warrior standing in an aggressive stance. The man had long black hair and had graceful features that contrasted with his burly arms. His silver armor shone so brightly that it nearly blinded her. Wrapped around his chest was a white sash carrying a bundle.

Slowly, cautiously Zhang Lien dropped from her horse, eyeing the warrior. Of course, she knew who he was; there weren't many soldiers who didn't know who Zhao Yun was. He, if anything, was known as a horse's worst nightmare... Lien, however, had the regrettable privilege to see this warrior in action close hand when she was just Zhang He's guard. Perhaps, she could even give him credit for inspiring her spearmanship.

Still, he was the enemy.

Zhao Yun gritted his teeth and rolled the spear in his head. Zhang Lien took that as a sign to fight and she charged after him.  
>Zhao Yun stood his ground and easily parried her attack. Lien buckled under the warrior's strength. She used his strength against him and allowed her spear to slide off his and graze his nose. Zhao Yun backed away, nursing the bundle at his chest.<p>

As he did that, Lien heard a faint coo. A child... Liu Bei's son was cradled at Zhao Yun's chest. Men really didn't know how to handle children.

"It's over, Lord Zhao Yun. Your forces are retreating already. Admit defeat and I'll let you go."

Zhao Yun stiffened, his hand securing Liu Bei's kid to his chest, "Nothing is lost. My lords are keeping the bridge safe. Your forces shall not pass."

"Only one problem with that," Lien retorted, her brow furrowed, "We are nowhere near the bridge. So that just leaves you, the brat, and me."

Zhao Yun remained calm, though he couldn't help but narrow his eyes at the woman opposing him. She had courage, he gave her that. Not many would stand alone with him on the battlefield so confidently. With a smirk, Lien eyed the man from toes to eyes before raising her spear to challenge him once more.

"If you insist on fighting me, I shall not go easy." Zhao Yun announced, shifting the child against his chest.

"You would really endanger the life of that child? That is the future of Shu, you know…" She took a step closer, now holding her spear across her chest to block any attack she seen coming.

Zhao Yun pursed his lips before charging, blade outstretched. Widening her eyes at the speed, Lien almost had no time for a quick dodge, so made due with blocking. Knocking her back, she gasped in spite of herself. It was unusual to face someone with such precision and stamina while trying to protect something in the meantime.

With a fast side step, Zhang Lien attempted to swipe the butt of her spear around the ankles of her foe, though hopped over it, sending his spear across her face, causing her head to turn, flailing her to the ground. Almost as soon as her body touched the dirt, she pushed herself back up, spinning around while holding her cheek.

'It's as if he seen that coming…' Lien thought to herself with a smirk. 'This man's reputation truly does no justice…'

With a few clashes of their spears, each move blocked just as easily as the last, the two dueled whole heartedly. Adrenaline kicked in and soon Lien matched speed with the warrior, never once jarring the child enough for him to cry.

"Why do you keep fighting?" Lien questioned between staggered breaths. "What if you hurt that child?"

"That doesn't sound like the comment a Wei officer would make…" Zhao Yun stared into her eyes, slashing her across the gut.

As the blade sliced through her armor, she stumbled backwards, falling to one knee as she held her stomach in shock. His remark took her off guard, but she swore not to be so careless again. Regaining her composure, she lunged at him, tackling him to the ground. Laying the general on the flat of his back, she aimed her blade to his throat.

"You do not seem like most Wei soldiers I have encountered in the past." He stated, never one flinching as the cold blade touched his neck.

"Hush!" She never once broke eye contact.

"Perhaps Wei isn't your forte?"

Just as the doubted words past through his lips, she gasped, mistakenly flinching the blade just an inch away from him, giving him the leverage he needed to be freed from her attack. As if time sped up, Zhao Yun grabbed the butt of his spear, jabbing it to the face of Zhang Lien. With her head knocked back, her eyes rolled into her head, collapsing next to him. With a sigh of relief, he sat up, giving a fellow officer a nod as they rode past on their horse.

"My Lord!" The guard said, leaping off their horse to rush to his side. "How may I aid you?"

"I am fine." He stated, shifting the child out of the cloth that strapped him to his chest. "Please, take young Liu Shan to our Lord. I will arrive shortly…"

"Right." The guard nodded, strapping the child to his chest and riding off.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Zhang Lien groaned as she rolled to her side before pain struck the bridge of her nose. Slowly opening her eyes, she grabbed her face in agony.

"What the hell…?" She gasped.

"Shhh…" Zhuji spoke softly, attempting to console the young woman.

Peering through partially opened lids, Lien gazed around the room, finding herself in a dimly lit bedroom in one of the Wei castles.

"What happened..?" Lien pushed the red blankets off of her, gazing down at her bandaged chest and stomach. "…Zhao Yun got away."

"It would appear that way. Xiahou Dun found you after we failed in stopping Liu Bei's retreat." Zhuji informed, sitting next to Lien in attempts of laying her back down.

"Where am I?" She complied.

"You are in my room." Zhuji answered in a matter of fact tone.

"Ew, gross…" Zhang Lien smirked, rolling away from Zhuji to dress herself.

"Oh silence." The woman rose to aid her friend, who struggled to stand. "You should be resting, no matter the bed. You don't want to reopen that wound now, do you?"

Without a word, Lien knew Zhuji was right and so did as she was told. Giving a sigh, she laid her hand to her nose, feeling the bulbous knot Zhao Yun had given her.

"You're lucky…" Zhuji grabbed the rag out of the pale next to her bed. "Your wounds are not deep enough to be fatal."

"P'sh. So much for one of the Five Tiger Generals of Shu…" Lien applied pressure to her nose once Zhuji laid the cloth to it.

"Deary…" Zhuji shook her head with a sigh while she began petting Lien's soft auburn hair. "Think about it…A general of such high praise in Shu, leaving you alive?"

"Oh you're not implying it was on purpose, are you?" She peaked over the damp cloth. "Why on earth would he do that?"

"Who knows...Men aren't the brightest of creatures… Then again, there could be a deeper agenda to it all."

"I was quite surprised by his energy…" Lien spoke after a long pause. "We've had only a couple previous encounters, though never a one on one battle…"

"You speak so highly of this man." Zhuji sneered, disapproving of the fact. "Keep in mind who he is."

"Yes. I know… His aura was so captivating though. I couldn't help but to be drawn to it."

Snarling, Zhuji pinched Zhang Lien's nose.

"Gahhh!" the younger woman cried through pinched nostrils.

"Best not be drawn to that, little girl, or your life will end up like your nose."

Finally, Zhuji pulled away with a smirk. She stood up to wash out the bloody cloth she used to clean Zhang Lien's wounds.

"What would your brother think, Zhang Lien, if he found that your virtue was taken because you were drawn to some man's power? Many did the same with Lu Bu, and look where that got them."

Zhang Lien flinched as if she had been slapped. Zhang He…Her dear brother. He'd have a heart attack if he found that she was injured. Not only that, there were wisdom in Zhuji's words. Lu Bu's immense power drew many to his aide, but when he pled for his life to Cao Cao, groveling like a cockroach, he and nearly all of his followers were executed.

The flaps of the tent opened and Xiahou Dun entered.

"Seriously?" Zhuji glared incredulously at the general, "Don't you ever knock?"

"Oh please," Xiahou Dun scoffed. "It's nothing I haven't seen before."

Quickly, Zhang Lien pulled a blanket over her body out of propriety, cheeks flushing red with embarrassment. The bearded man's eye fell upon her, making her feel more selfconscious.

"Hey!" Zhuji's brown eyes were flashing, "Did you not hear me? Women only! Unless you suddenly lost your genitals in a fight, you don't qualify as one."

"I just wanted to see how the girl was fairing," the man rumbled.

Lien exhaled, noticing that Xiahou Dun's eye wasn't prying nor did it show any interest in her body. He saved that lustful gaze for Zhuji.

"The bad news is Shu retreated successfully. The good news is that they won't be able to fight as a large force for quite a while, though they may attempt a few small skirmishes."

"I understand…" Zhang Lien paused and forced a smile. "Thank you, my lord, for saving me..."

"He only did it because I threatened to castrate him if anything happened to you," Zhuji said off to the side, running her fingers along her concealed blade for effect.

The general nodded.

"Regardless, you are one of my soldiers and I don't leave men…or women…behind. It is my responsibility as a general. What were you thinking fighting Zhao Yun on your own anyway?"

"He was in the way and had Liu Bei's heir with him."

Xiahou Dun blinked and bristled. The brat was there? Damn. How did they miss it? Oh well. It would do no good to dwell on could haves and should haves...

Right now, Xiahou Dun had to try to come up with a good excuse to explain to Cao Cao about how they failed. That was a conversation he was not looking forward to.

* * *

><p>Again, review please<p> 


	3. Failure

_Failure_

Xiahou Dun paced anxiously outside of Cao Cao's quarters, unsure of how to break their unfortunate loss to such a man. Peering his head through the door way, he noticed Cao Cao busy overlooking different parchments while picking up his brush from the ink.

"Xiahou Dun…" He spoke loud and clear, never lifting his head. "How long are you going to pace in front of the door?"

"Oh..!" Even though he knew Cao Cao knew of his presence, his question took him off guard. "I bring news…of our current battle in Chang Ban."

"Yes… Do tell." Cao Cao slowly looked up to await his cousin's news, setting his brush down. "Where is Liu Be?"

"We failed in our attempts at sabotaging his escape. Apparently his infant child was there, as well…"

"And what of the child?" Cao Cao pushed himself away from his desk as he stood.

"Failure." Xiahou Dun hesitated before answering.

Cao Cao fell silent, leaning his fists on his desk. Gritting his teeth, he glared through narrowed eyes while raising a fist to slam it into his desk.

"We need to put an end to him!" He snapped.

"It appears the peasants of the surrounding villages were touched by Liu Bei's benevolence… They rushed to aide his escape immediately." Xiahou Dun nodded before giving a respectful bow.

"So the people love him, do they…?" Cao Cao rose. "Then burn those villages to the ground. We'll smoke the rat out of his hole if we have to…"

Xiahou Dun nodded as he turned, Cao Cao waving him off as he sat back down.

"Oh, and my cousin…" Cao Cao stopped him just as he reached the door way. "I trust you won't disappoint me again…"

Dun froze, feeling the threat in Cao Cao's words, but only paused for a second before resuming his exit. Cao Cao was not pleased to hear his news, but it couldn't be avoided; though would burning the homes of villagers really do any good? At any rate, it wasn't Xiahou Dun's choice in the matter. Perhaps after a day of cooling down, Cao Cao would come to reason and think more level headedly, and retreat his orders.

In the quarter halls of the fortress, Zhuji took to walking the corridors of the Wei compound. It always cleared her head to do so, even if every male she passed tried to make a pass at her. She was concerned with what Cao Cao could want from her. The man was starting to get reckless, she could see that, but still he was an excellent leader. Cao Cao was continuing to gather support, particularly from the Emperor. It would eventually make him an unstoppable force.

Her mind came back to earth when she caught a flash of light blue…and a tall hat. Oh…crap.

Sima Yi turned his head in her direction just as she was about dive into an empty room. Thinning his lips he strode over to where she was hiding.

"Hellooo," he said smoothly, grinning like a deranged wolf.

Zhuji rolled her eyes and propped her hand on her hip, "Lord Sima Yi…aren't you supposed to be with your husband? Cao Pi is probably missing you nag his ear off."

"If he would just remember not to put his boots in the main foyer…wait," Sima Yi realized what he was sounding like. He shook his head, "No…no…you're not pulling me in again."

Zhuji cocked her head and smiled, patronizingly rubbing his arm, "Oh, my lord…is it that time of the month for you again?"

Sima Yi wrinkled his nose and gave furious, flamboyant, waves of his arms to dislodge her hand off his person, "Stop that!"

Zhuji folded her arms over her breasts with a sigh, looking impatient, "What do you want? I'm assuming you don't want any of my…special services."

Sima Yi inhaled, mouth open for a moment, before he finally responded, "Eww…no. God knows where you've been."

"Then what is it?"

"I came to mock you openly. What does it look like? I was wondering how Lady Zhang Lien got her body cut open, when you were supposed to be guarding her. Cao Cao has special designs for her and Zhang He nearly had a bitch-fit when he found out…until he saw fit to swoon dramatically into Xiahou Yuan's arms. He cried like a little boy who wished he was a little girl."

Sima Yi's eyes fell to a point on a wall behind Zhuji as his mind wandered to the event.

"Look, my lord, I wasn't there because apparently Cao Cao wanted to ensure I was alive for his own designs; of what I don't know. Don't you? I would imagine one of those gossip ladies at your Xianqi club would have his designs down pat."

Shaking his head, Sima Yi crossed his own arms, pondering about Cao Cao's sudden interest in the wench. Of course, he knew it wasn't sexual interest. Cao Cao had not been seen anywhere around Zhuji's quarters. It had to be something else; something important. Yet, why hadn't Cao Cao told him anything? He usually did. Maybe Jia Xu had an idea. The man had knack of predicting Cao Cao. Heck, that was how he got hired.

Or perhaps Cao Cao wanted to keep some things up his sleeve.

Sima Yi bade Zhuji a mocking farewell before he stalked off.

* * *

><p><em>The air was heavy in her nostrils as Zhang Lien pounded through the charred village. The smoke of the ruins wafted into the air and it stunted her vision. Her boots were black with ash and dark patches were smeared on her cheeks.<em>

_Her progress into nowhere was stopped when shining silver gleamed through the grey fog._

_Zhang Lien seethed at the figure in silver armor._

_"You deserve to die, Zhao Yun of Shu!" she shouted, but Zhao Yun stood still, not reacting at all to her shout, like he hadn't heard her._

_Lien thought to be quicker on the draw and threw her spear at him. It was a foolish move and as much as warriors liked to use spears as long range weapons, once thrown it left the bearer defenseless._

_Zhao Yun leaned off to the side and the spear whizzed past him._

_Shit._

_He responded by charging at her, and sliced across her abdomen. She fell backwards, hands clutching the fresh wound, staring up at the Little Dragon with fear. His wide dark eyes shined with terror as well._

_She gasped and stared down at her fresh wound, hands stained with her blood.._

_Green blood…_

Zhang Lien jerked awake with a shuddering gasp. She was afraid to move much and remained on her back, gathering her senses as she became aware of her surroundings. Blinking a few times, she realized that she wasn't bleeding and her healed wounds were indeed closed.

Sighing through her nose, she only turned her head to the side, finding a tall, beautiful man sitting in a chair not far from her bed, biting his otherwise perfect nails down to the cuticle in concern.

Lien managed to work her voice, though it was deep and throaty from under use, "Lord Zhang…He?"

"Oh, my dear!" Zhang He rushed to his sister's side, gently laying his hands to her shoulders as she tried to sit up. "You must continue to rest… You were injured fairly badly."

"No… I need to walk it off. I must best him…" Lien tried pushing his hands away, but to no avail. He gave his stern look while his persistence paid off; the young woman cooperated.

"Best who, the 'Little Dragon'? It appears he has gotten to you." The man moved Lien's blankets, looking at her bandages which had become warn, frayed, and darkened by dried blood and body moisture. "These simply must be changed at once!"

Lien remained quiet, the words 'he has gotten to you' passing through her ears like a knife. No way would she let such a man get under her skin, especially that of the enemy. Shu disgusted her. Their proper, well rounded, 'put the people first' attitude could drive her batty. Wrinkling her nose, she frowned at the thought. Zhao Yun was a man of honor, so why purposely leave his opponent alive for a later battle? He knew of her status in Wei, so it wasn't unlikely for her to entertain the thought of retaliation.

Zhang He guided his sister onto her side, undoing her bandages from the back. With a furrowed brow, he struggled against the strength of the bandages before grabbing a dagger from the end table, slicing them up the center.

"That should do the trick…" He muttered, feeling her flinch against every pull of the bandage.

"Easy, He…" She held her arms over her bare chest as he took the ratty bandages away. "That hurt."

"Aww…" He gave a playful mock. "It matters not your status, you are still just a child…"

"Am not." Lien gaped, frowning. "In our parents' eyes, I should have been wed long ago."

"Our parents' eyes were corrupt, my dear sister. To taint such a beautiful innocence…" He spun around in a dancing motion. "If you hadn't come to me at the time, I would have scooped you up at the ceremony if I had to!"

"Please bandage me…" She gazed down at her abdomen, seeing the change her body was going through. Her wound appeared fresh, though no blood seeped through. Lien merely wrote it off as a thin layer of skin keeping herself from bleeding once more.

He nodded while quickly moving over to her, grabbing a wet cloth from a pale beside her bed. Zhang Lien watched as he cleaned her wound, his gentle hands moving gracefully across her stomach to wash away any dried blood. Within seconds, he was wrapping new bandages around her, this time being a little gentler about bundling it up in the back.

As he was helping her wrap her wounds, Lien couldn't see the genuine concern and guilt on his face. He kept it as unanimated as possible, but given his personality he could be so transparent. His silence bothered her.

"Lord Zhang He?"

"Hmm? What is it, my lovely sister?"

"Something's wrong…" she said vaguely. She heard a sigh and Zhang He stepped away from her wrappings, and fully into her vision. Zhang He's jaw was set tight, the graceful arch of his brows scrunched flat as his brow furrowed. She was used to seeing him loose and graceful but now his body was wound tight.

"What's the matter?"

His features eased, "I fear for you sister. The time is upon us that I repay my debt to Cao Cao for taking us in at Guan Du."

Zhang Lien's stomach plummeted. So soon?

"Are you serious? I just told you how I feel about marriage."

"I know, I know," the tall man whispered bending down in front of her, "Cao Pi's not a bad catch…if it weren't for Zhen Ji…"

"…whom he swept off her feet at Guan Du," Zhang Lien reiterated like she was reciting an overused proverb. "I have other things on my mind."

"Well, they haven't told me yet—wait—what other things?"

Zhang Lien absentmindedly ran her hand over the covered up wound on her abdomen, chewing her lip. Unfortunately, Zhang He could see right through her.

"Not that bastard again."

The young woman flinched at the vulgar name rolling off Zhang He's tongue. He normally never subjected himself to saying such unsightly words, but that rat disguised in silver armor hurt his sister. He'd curse to the high heavens if he ran into him.

"My lady, you need to stop thinking about him. He hurt you, yes, but seeking retribution…or whatever…is how most great warriors fall, hence why I took out my own anger about this travesty on Zhuji."

"You didn't…"

"Yes!" Zhang He swirled in place. "I subjected my beautiful self to bitch-slap another of equal beauty!"

"She didn't do anything wrong."

"I know," Zhang He slumped. "That's why I'm avoiding her."

Withholding laughter, Zhang Lien fell back into the bed, nestling in, feeling her energy draining.

With a small smile, Zhang He reached down and brushed a few strands of her hair away from her brow. His touch was oddly soothing.

"Rest well," he whispered, watching as the girl's eyes begin to close.

He stood by her side until her breathing evened out and she was in a deep slumber. Quietly, he crept out of the room, closing the door with care. With a heavy sigh, he pressed his forehead against the wooden panels. Relief flooded his chest. Zhang Lien was okay…for now. That was until Cao Cao decided to cash in on a few debts. Why had he even agreed to offer his lovely, beautiful sister as a token to that man? Well…Zhang Lien wasn't betrothed yet.

Groaning softly he turned to head down the hall, but he found Zhuji standing directly behind him.

"Gahh!" he yelped jumping backwards, hand over his rushing heart. The courtesan had her hands on her hips, head cocked. Zhang He inhaled a breath, "Jeesh! Don't do that! Now I look all flustered!"

"Oh, Zhang He," she mocked with a sadistic grin, "Looking flustered is the least of your worries right now."

"Look, I'm sorry I hit you. I was distraught."

Zhuji shrugged, "Oh please. You can't hurt a woman even if you tried."

"Then what's with you looking like you're going to kill someone? Did you have a run in with Sima Yi?"  
>"For your information," Zhuji pressed her finger into Zhang He's broad chest, "I did and he must've had his girdle in a twist. Seriously, I now know why Cao Pi looks so angry all the time. I would look that way too if I had to be stuck with you two bozos for days on end."<p>

Zhang He smirked, "My little viper…so graceful, yet so poisonous."

"You must me confusing me with Zhen Ji," she scowled at the nickname.

"Well, do you want me to escort you to your room? I'd rather not bicker while my dear sister is trying to rest."

Zhang He held out his large pale hand and Zhuji eyed it. She trusted Zhang He more than other men. He was one of the few men that weren't motivated by fighting and libido. He was more dimensional than that and she was forever grateful for that. She took his hand and left Zhang Lien to rest.

Zhuji glanced up to Zhang He as they strolled down the long corridor, away from Zhang Lien's room. Zhang He attempted to wine and dine the woman on his arm, but to no avail. His charm would work on anyone else, if he chooses, but not Zhuji.

* * *

><p>Hours had passed since Lien was left to rest. Night had fallen, and the majority of the soldiers, maids, cooks, and concubines had been asleep for a while now. Lien turned in her sleep, the pain in her stomach sending a jolt through her body, her eyes shooting open. With a groan, she shifted to sit up. Luckily her injury was healing fast, though the memories weren't.<p>

"Same dream…" She sighed, almost being able to smell the smoke from the burning village; Zhao Yun's eyes still haunting her.

Sliding out of her bed, she wrapped her robe around her before making her way to her door. Pulling it open, she glanced down the dark hall, seeing a soldier guarding the hall. Hesitant, she closed the door behind her as she walked across the hall, slowly pushing the neighboring door open.

"…Zhuji…?" She whispered before looking, fearing what she may find in her friend's room in the middle of the night. "You up..?"

"It's fine." The woman in question sat up. "Another sleepless night?"

"Yes." Lien answered, entering Zhuji's room while shutting the door behind her for privacy. "I can't seem to shake this dream I keep having…"

"You never were one for sleeping…" Zhuji smirked, pulling her long black hair over her shoulder, twirling her fingers in the lose waves her hair created. "You couldn't wait until morning?"

"I apologize." She gave a slight bow.

"No, no…" She sighed. "It's not as if someone like me needs the beauty rest, or anything."

Lien laughed slightly at Zhuji, seeing her soft playing smile as she invited the young woman to take a seat next to her.

"Now, do tell… Was this dream exactly the same or different?"

"The same. Zhao Yun is mounted on his horse, angrily staring at me in the middle of a burning village…" Lien sighed. "The man won't leave my dreams…"

"Hahaha, oh my dear… It seems as if you are taken by the man." Zhuji played with Lien's troubles.

"Possibly… I wake up intrigued by him a little more each time."

"Perhaps you are confusing your infatuation with fear? The man did knock you unconscious in one blow…"

"Mm… It's possible. Though why do I wish to fight him again?"

"You're the type of person who enjoys conquering your fears..? Do heed my warning; get those longing feelings away from you… Zhao Yun is a dangerous man." Zhuji brushed her own hair with her fingers.

"Perhaps…" Lien sighed.

"Go get some rest, child." Zhuji gestured the young woman off to bed. "At least try sleeping a full night for a change."

With a smirk, Lien did as requested, leaving her friend's room for the night.

* * *

><p>What do you all think? Please tell us by hitting that review button.<p> 


	4. Plans For Life

_Plans For Life_

Despite being a man who needed beauty sleep, Zhang He barely got a wink of it that night. He spent the better half of the night eyes closed, but never drifting into deep sleep. And when he did finally succumb to blessings of rest, he was sorely interrupted by a harsh knock at his door.

Issuing a slew of curses that rarely escape his fine lips, he scrambled out of bed.

Outside, Xiahou Yuan pounded frantically on the door, trying to get his friend up.

"Come on, Zhang He. You have to get up, bud."

He pounded on the door again, before stepping back and awaiting Lord Zhang He's theatrical entrance.

The door creaked open and Zhang He pushed himself through it looking bleary eyed and tired as a dog. Xiahou Yuan was silent, eyes wide at seeing Zhang He's weary face.

"Whoa…you look like shit. What happened?"

"YOU happened!" Zhang He spat, running a hand over his face... "I'm sorry, my lord. I didn't get the best of sleep last night. The last thing I need is something else busting this already dreadful morning."

"Well…" Xiahou Yuan drifted off, cringing a little, not willing to bear news.

"What?" Zhang He responded in a warning tone, not liking the look Xiahou Yuan had.

"Cao Cao wants you-"

"Who doesn't," the younger man quipped back trying desperately to bring something to lighten this day.

"No, no," Xiahou Yuan frantically began waving his hands, "He wants to speak to you about you-know-what."

The graceful man sighed, "Alright, alright. Give me a minute. I've got to look like—"

"—a magnificent butterfly," Xiahou Yuan interjected, creating a near perfect impersonation of the other man's light voice.

"You're getting close, Lord Xiahou Yuan."

"Thanks," the stocky bow master puffed out his chest with pride. "Now all I need is to dance better and you, my friend, have yourself a doppelganger."

Of course, Zhang He managed to get all dressed and proper within but a few moments. In no time, the tall Lord strode towards Cao Cao's office, as gracefully as he could while not drawing too much attention to himself. The dark mahogany doors were closed, foreboding, daring him to enter at his own peril.

"Not yet, Lord Zhang He."

Zhang He blinked. He was so focused on his meeting his Cao Cao that he neglected to see Zhuji sitting on the lacquered bench beside the doorway. Her leg was crossed over the other under her robe and she was filing her long nails.

"Lady Zhuji, did you get caught throwing spitballs into the teacher's hair too," Zhang He teased, eliciting a glare from the woman.

"Who's in there?" Zhang He returned to the topic at hand.

"Jia Xu."

"Then why are you here?"

"I figured you'd be here. I had to speak with you."

Zhang He gave one final glance at the door. Once he was convinced Jia Xu's meeting wouldn't be over any time soon, he slid next to her on the bench, crossing his own legs.

"Is it about Zhang Lien?" he asked, fearing he already knew the answer.

"She came to me last night. You see, ever since Changban, she's been having strange dreams. They all have to deal with that warrior with the obnoxious voice."

Leaning back against the wall and crossing his arms, Zhang He kept his focus in front of him, not looking at the woman beside him. He replied with disdain,

"Zhao Yun…"

"Yes, him. She's become obsessed…"

"You don't think it has anything to do with her arranged marriage, do you?"

Zhuji shrugged, "That is a matter between you, her, and apparently Cao Cao, but that could be the underlying cause of her clinging to something she can't reach."

"She fears being tied down, I know," Zhang He sounded so depressed. Zhuji felt a pang of sympathy for the man. Giving his beloved sister to Cao Cao's will like a prized heifer was just tearing him apart. Zhuji also did not like seeing her only friend being offered up to Cao Cao's bidding.

Zhang He began rubbing his temples.

"My lord, I tried to talk some sense into her," Zhuji admitted, swallowing the unsettling feeling forming in her throat, "I don't think she took it to heart. She's bound to go after Zhao Yun…for whatever purpose."

"What am I supposed to do? Her fate sealed. Unless Cao Cao opens those doors and just wants me to drink tea with him…"

"He's the only one who wants this, my lord. Zhen Ji's repressed rage is creating an awful vibe and Cao Pi has no desire to take on another wife so soon…hard to believe. There is still hope."

After thinking about what his beautiful companion said, he smiled and chuckled, "Who knew you'd be so optimistic, my sweet."

Zhuji managed a smile back, "It happens on a rare occasion."

As fate would have it, before either one could say anything else, a snide voice called down the hall, causing Zhuji to glare and stagger in her seat.

"Well…well…well," Sima Yi sauntered to them, eyes on the two. With a snide smirk, he gestured to them, "Isn't this cute."

"Oh please tell me you're here to quit because Hell just got an opening for a new ambassador," the woman with the whiplash tongue replied.

"Oh, Zhuji, I've come to propose a solution to your friend's dilemma."

"What?" Zhang He asked his war partner, wary of the answer.

"Defy Cao Cao."

"What are you nuts?" Zhuji nearly screeched.

"Hey, I never said it was the easiest solution…"

"OUT!" the woman yelled, jumping out of her chair as if she snapped, waving her hand in a violent dismissive gesture, "OUT! You asexual worm, before I shove your fan so far up your ass, that your brilliant brain can no longer think straight. Not that it ever does anyway."

Zhuji was acting, of course. She never snapped into a fit like that and so she took on the role of an enraged friend in an attempt to scare Sima Yi. Zhang He grabbed onto her shoulders, restraining her from pouncing on the man.

Sima Yi backed away, shocked at Zhuji's outburst, "Settle down…my heavens."

"Did you need anything…besides getting your masochistic fix in being verbally brutalized by this woman?" Zhang He asked, large hands still clasped tightly around Zhuji's shoulders.

Sima Yi nodded, "Yes, but I guess this must wait. It is not that much important. Just going over a few strategies."

He didn't wait for a response. Sima Yi turned on his heel quickly strode back down the hall.

"I think you scared him," Zhang He whispered to Zhuji.

"Good," she breathed, "I have a plan that at the end of the year, he's going to be MY bitch."

A deep voice shouted through the door way of Cao Cao's office just as Zhuji made her threat to Sima Yi, beckoning Zhang He's company. With a soft sigh, he knew what would come of this conversation, though strode through the doorway playing the oblivious part.

Zhang He stood in silence, merely giving his commander a gentle, graceful bow to show his respects. Despite not agreeing with the circumstances of the conversation, he was still loyal to his Lord's word. Cao Cao studied his general, running his hand over his beard a few times before gesturing to the seat across from his desk.

"Have a seat, Zhang He…" Cao Cao spoke softly, though loud enough to hint a slight stern tone in his voice.

"Of course, my Lord…" He naturally complied, taking a seat across from the man, though almost in a dancing motion. "What ever could this one on one meeting entail? Are you finally going to consent to my request for poetry reading before each battle to ease the mind-"

"That's not why you're here." He cut the man short before he began to rant and rave about the subject. Cao Cao leaned back in his chair, lacing his fingers over his stomach. "We need to discuss a matter involving your sister…"

"Ahh, yes… Zhang Lien… I feared this conversation would come." Zhang He sighed, feeling no use in keeping up the charade of the ignorant.

"It has been roughly a seven years since your arrival in Wei… I believe that is a long enough wait for her to prepare herself for marriage." Cao Cao stated.

"Well, yes that may be so… Regardless of that matter, my lord, and with all due respect…" He crossed on leg over the other, resting a hand on his knee in the same motion. "She was not too keen on the idea in the beginning… Neither was her betrothed, either… What makes you think she has changed her mind?"

"It matters not what her opinion on the subject is…" He sighed, attempting to sound as sincere as possible. "She is the future of Wei, and in the final years of my life… I must secure that position by marriage. She may not like the idea now, but she'll learn to. Otherwise, she runs the risk of having nothing after my time."

"You make a valid point, my Lord… I shall warn you now, though. I am on neither your side, nor my sister's. I do not support this marriage…" Zhang He broke eye contact, trying to avoid the shocked, yet detestable expression written all over Cao Cao's face. "I will bring my sister to you once she is well, and stand silent while you two converse on the matter… If you can change her opinion, even in the least, I shall support this."

"Do as you wish. My mind has been made up." Cao Cao waved his hand in dismissal, Zhang He elegantly rising from the chair to make his way out to the hall.

Once Zhang He had the heart to tell his sister, he sat by her bedside, his face portraying the news. Zhang Lien's brow was knit as she observed her brother's odd behavior. He sat down heavily as if he had several heavy bags of sand on his shoulders. She sat up on the bed, facing her brother squarely, face frozen as Zhang

He told her what had transpired between him and Cao Cao.

"So it has finally come, " said Zhang Lien, voice barely above a whisper, the news wracking all composure from her body.

"Yes it has," said Zhang He with finality. "And I do not have the power to stop it."

"And if I refuse to marry?"

Zhang He didn't say anything, but his eyes were downcast. That was her answer. As she inhaled a shuddering breath, Zhang He leaned forward hand on her shoulder, keeping her from fainting, "Are you alright?"

"No."

Zhang Lien swallowed. _I will not cry. I will not cry._

She tried desperately to hold back tears of hopelessness. This was horrible. How many lives was their leader destroying with this marriage? Cao Pi never expressed and interest in her and Zhen Ji already found her knight in shining armor. Zhang Lien was just making her start as one of Wei's finest.

"Some sacrifices must be made, Zhang Lien. I just only wish it was me being the sacrifice."

"You want to marry Cao Pi?"

Zhang He puffed out his chest, "I would if it meant that you didn't have to marry him."

As much as Zhang Lien wanted to be comforted by the thought, she wasn't. It didn't stop the fact that she was going to be a part of the Cao clan. Being part of the Cao family had its perks but she wasn't ready for marriage. She wasn't ready for it when she was younger and she wasn't ready for it now. All she desired was to have her spear in her hand and her armor over her shoulders.

Now she was just a reproductive vessel and a diplomatic tool.

"W-when does our lord want this done?"

Her brother shrugged, "As soon as he can break through Cao Pi's stubbornness I suppose. I would think he would want this sooner than later."

With a dejected sigh of someone who gave up all hope, Zhang Lien's shoulders slumped. She looked like someone just told her she was going to die in a few months and as much as Zhang He tried to figure out a way to comfort her, he couldn't think of any remedy.

"I truly wish there was more that I could do."

"Lord Zhang He," Lien said sharply, stopping him, but she wouldn't look him in the eye. She whispered, "Can you—can you sing for me for a little while?"

The man paused, but gave a resigned smile, "It would be my pleasure."

Out in the halls of the castle, Zhuji was making her way to her rooms to retire for the day. As she drew closer to her goal, she hesitated for a bit beside Lady Zhang Lien's room, debating on whether to go in or listen in to whatever may be going on. Zhuji thought better of it. Lord Zhang He would be in there comforting her. Her presence would just intensify the finality of the girl's fate.

With a bitter swallow she opened her door, but as she made to close it behind her, a hand stopped it and shoved it back open. A large man with a shaved head and a goatee stood in the doorway.

"Lady Zhuji," his raspy voice sneered. "You forgot our appointment last night."

He gave a sadistic grin, showing his teeth, two of which were missing. An unfortunate result of being kicked in the head by Red Hare in a battle. How the man survived was beyond her, but right now she wished that damned horse would've kicked a little harder.

Zhuji rolled her eyes, "Master Yue Jin, I apologize, but I was comforting a friend."

"A friend?" General Yue Jin's voice darkened, "You are Wei's household slut. You don't have or need friends."

Zhuji's lip curled into a snarl.

"You owe me a visitation," he said.

The woman remained silent, arms crossed, looking at the man with disgust, like he was an insignificant bug.

Yue Jin did not like her attitude. Not one bit. He pushed himself through the doorway, flexing his shoulders to make himself look bigger. Zhuji backed away a few steps, but did not look the least bit frightened.

"Get on that bed, and take it like you're supposed to," he ordered, face coloring an intriguing shade of purple. Zhuji smiled inwardly. An angry man meant for a short performance. Not that Yue Jin lasted very long anyway.

"Fine, but you will not touch my face with those hands," Zhuji pointed to the man's ham like hands, which were stained with sauces from whatever he had for dinner. Yue Jin didn't look like he heard her. He just continued staring at her with hungry eyes.

With a bored sigh, Zhuji crawled onto her bed and did not rebuke as he invited himself in her bed.

* * *

><p>Cao Pi paced back in forth in front of his father's desk, arms linked behind his back. The man spoke nothing, though his facial expression told it all. He wore a mask of anger, yet a sense of oppression hinted in.<p>

"Do you honestly believe taking that woman as my wife will change anything?" Cao Pi managed to speak through gritted teeth.

"My son, how could you believe otherwise? A woman is a fine thing to have, though one who will fight beside you is quite a prize…" Cao Cao leaned back in his chair, eying Cao Pi.

"I have a wife…and unless you forgot, she too is a warrior of Wei." The man slammed his hands down on the desk, nearing a furious fit.

"Hold your tongue, boy." Cao Cao furrowed his brows, not fond of the tone his son took with him. "Zhen Ji is a fine woman, and I haven't forgotten about her fighting spirit…but that spirit cannot buy a steady future to secure our kingdom with."

Cao Pi remained silent as his father stared sternly into his eyes for a moment before sifting through the papers on his desk, finished with the subject.

"And if I refuse?" Cao Pi roped his father's attention back to him. He had wondered how far he could push his father, and being the mischievous man he was, he intended to figure it out.

"Allow me to remind you…" Cao Cao leaned forward, speaking just above a whisper to show just how serious he was. "I have other sons who can lead Wei to its future."

Cao Pi gave a short gasp, taking a step away from his father before glaring, turning and storming out of the room. Cao Cao smirked as he shook his head, foreseeing his son's cooperation the minute he asked for leniency on refusal. If Cao Pi's leadership in Wei was compromised due to a marriage proposal his father arranged, he would do anything to keep his position, even if it meant taking on a second wife.

* * *

><p>Morning had come quickly, Zhang Lien jerking awake with a slight snort, realizing her brother had fallen asleep beside her. With a short smirk at him sleeping sitting up, she slid out of bed to wrap her robe around her. Tying it tight, she quietly slipped out of her room, down the hall, and out the double doors leading into the garden. The gentle rays of the sun danced lightly on her fare skin, causing a smile to form as she leaned her head skyward to take it all in.<p>

"Shouldn't you be resting?" A deep, yet familiar, tone sounded from beside one of the rose bushes. Lien turned to see Cao Pi walking out of the shadows cast by the bush, remaining silent, merely staring at him as if he were an enemy of sorts. "It's not as if I care…"

"I've been bedridden for days." She spoke softly, watching him circle her. "What do you want?"

"I can't take a stroll through my garden?" He spoke with a light smirk, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared at her.

Lien breathed in, not having the heart to speak to him. It dawned on her that this man, whom she rarely ever spoke a word to, would be her husband. Her spine shuddered at the thought. She can't even look at him without cringing. What Zhen Ji saw in him was beyond her.

"Your silence is not helping matters any," he said with distaste, but not at her. He looked away, up at the cloudy sky, lines already forming on his stern face, as if he were silently cursing the gods.

"What will, Lord Cao Pi? I'm not in the best of moods given recent circumstances. I hope your father informed you of his plan."

His jaw muscle tightened.

"Yes," he hissed. "And I, for one, am not thrilled. Not just any woman is worthy of being my wife and my father's standards are not mine."

Zhang Lien felt her face soften, her heart growing a little lighter. Cao Pi disapproved? If he didn't want to marry her then maybe…

"You don't have to marry me then," said Lien.

Cao Pi fixed her a cold stare, "On the contrary. I have to. As do you. My father is the lord of this place and what he says goes. I tried to convince him, but he doesn't like me that much. My older half-brother, Cao Ang, was his crown jewel."

Cao Pi looked away in bitterness, "But he was stupid and got himself killed."

Zhang Lien held her tongue. It was obvious why Cao Pi was taking a stroll in this garden. It was to clear his head. Yet she didn't feel sorry for him. Cao Pi, at heart, was just as overly ambitious as his father and he relished in the opportunity his brother's death offered him.

A voice, soft but patronizing interrupted them both.

"My lord Cao Pi…"

Turning, Lien felt a twinge of fear. Zhen Ji strode was standing in her violet robes her hip cocked and her lips tight. She was glaring Zhang Lien, and Lien knew why.

Zhen Ji now saw her as a threat.

Off to the side, Zhang Lien could hear Cao Pi give a muted groan.

"My lord might I ask that I have a word with your…newest fiancée?"

"And be kicked out of my own garden?" the man asked incredulously. It wasn't his fault that these women chose this place to have their squabbles. Still, Zhen Ji seemed like she was not looking to move to a more private area and rather than be caught in the crossfire, Cao Pi turned and left the women to their own devices.

When the heir was safely out of earshot, Zhang Lien swallowed.

"Zhen Ji…I…"

"Let's just get one thing clear, little miss," she hissed, pointing a manicured finger threateningly at the younger girl. "I am my lord's first wife, and I intend to be his only devotion. I will not see him snatched away by some little…chit."

It hurt Zhang Lien to be talked to like that by Zhen Ji. Zhang He and Zhen Ji were close friends from the time of their service to Yuan Shao and never before had she had anything bad to say to Zhang He's younger sister. All courtesies were gone now that Lien was to be Cao Pi's second wife.

"You stay out of his bed if you don't want the rest of your life to be a living hell," Zhen Ji threatened.

"Y-you don't understand," Zhang Lien managed to say and she quickly followed up with an explanation before Zhen Ji had a chance to say anything, "Lord Cao Cao pulled me into this, but I had no desire for your husband, I swear! I never had a desire to marry anyone."

Zhen Ji's colored lips parted and the angry flash in her eyes glimmered away.

"This is ridiculous…" she whispered, eyes flicking up towards the castle, as if she were afraid Cao Cao would be listening in.

"Another one of his diplomatic moves strikes passionate hearts," Zhen Ji stated, clearly referring to her lust for her husband.

"I'm afraid so," said Zhang Lien, "If there were any other way I would gladly take it, but my dear brother still owes him a debt. I cannot let him suffer for desiring a stronger leader to follow."

This Zhen Ji could understand. She was, after all, not a novice to marriage and her first husband was Yuan Shao's inept son. Zhang He's family and herself were dragged along by that old fool, participating in idiotic skirmishes, until finally Wei crushed Yuan Shao. Wei was strong and overpowering. A godsend. A rule Zhen Ji and Zhang He could believe in.

Zhen Ji couldn't think of anything else to say to Zhang Lien and she was not about to apologize. She finally gave Lien a tight nod.

"Then you are but bonded by contract only. Regardless of the circumstances, I shall be the only one who lies with him and the only one who will bear his children. There shall be no other. Am I understood?"

Zhang Lien could only nod.

"Good."

* * *

><p>Yawning, Zhuji finally left her room, stretching. She had a long night. Bored out of her mind mostly, but long. Yue Jin's anger didn't do well for his endurance, but he tried multiple times for an encore. He, thankfully, was unsuccessful. He left her room last night still very much as angry as he was when he entered.<br>Midway through her stretch, she noticed Sima Yi standing there, frozen, eyes wide. She knew that look. It was the look a child got when he caught his parents doing the nasty.

"You cannot be serious…"

Sima Yi fell back into his usual composure, one of an extremely inflated ego. Still in his mind he couldn't get over what he heard from Zhuji's room last night.

Yue Jin's cruel comments were extremely unattractive.

_Just lie there and take it like you're supposed to, you bitch!_

Such uncivilized mannerisms did not fit the grandeur of Wei. And maybe…just maybe…he felt pity for his worst enemy/best friend.

"Come to mock me, Sima Yi?" Zhuji scowled.

He didn't smirk or chuckle this time. He kept his features straight.

"Have you ever thought about another hobby other than…that?"

There was silence. Awkward. What, no insult? No snide remark? Zhuji wildly glanced around to see if she was talking to the real Sima Yi. Sima Yi, too, looked uncomfortable, as if saying anything remotely inquisitive about Zhuji's welfare was foreign to him. Even Zhuji couldn't make a comeback.

She crossed her arms over her generous breasts, "I read."

"You read?"

"Yes, I read."

"Ah…figures you had the ability to do something more productive—"

_Smack!_

Zhuji emphatically slapped Sima Yi across the face. A better term would be coined later on—_bitch slap_. Bracing his cheek, looking shocked and confused, he glanced up at Zhuji, wide eyed.

"You take that back," she said as if his compliment was actually an insult to her. She straightened her robe, glaring at him aghast.

The man moved his mouth but no words came out, his confusion at an all-time high. He didn't say anything and suddenly bolted down the hall as if a pack of tigers were on his tail.

* * *

><p>Poor Sima Yi...how he managed to produce two children is beyond me. Please Review.<p> 


	5. Dragon Trap

_Dragon Trap_

Morning came, bright and early, and just as the sun crept through the dark shades of Zhang Lien's room, she rolled over to hide from the day. It had been roughly 4 days since her encounter with Cao Pi in the gardens, and to no fault of her own, has been getting nothing but the third degree by Cao Pi's 'other half.' Whether it is glaring from across a crowded room, or rumors among the soldiers, Zhen Ji was not beneath it. There was a rumor spreading lately, that Zhang Lien was not an actual woman at all. Her theory was that a woman should be something to look at, not something to be feared. For the most part, the rumors were just something to laugh about, though people began to see Zhen Ji slipping. As the days rolled on, she became more irritable, less trustful, and developed a quicker reaction to her weapon.

Zhang Lien sighed, finding no comfort under her blankets and with a final stretch and groan she peaked up from beneath her covers. Her long auburn hair had managed to tangle itself up during her slumber, though her body felt soar, as if she hadn't moved an inch the whole night. Fixing her hair, she paused at the light knock originating from her door.

"Might I enter…?" Zhuji's soft voice called out. "I have company with me…"

"Sure. Who?" Lien tilted her head, seeing her brother walk in behind her. "Oh, good morning, my lord."

Zhang He smiled softly the two walked through the doorway, Zhang Lien taking note of her brother's battle armor.

"It appears there's a situation west of here…" He stated. "Hurry to your spear, dear sister! We must aid in a Shu ambush!"

"…Shu ambush? We're ambushing Shu?" Lien raised a brow, sliding out of bed and into her robe.

"No." Zhuji smirked. "They surprisingly attacked a nearby camp of ours and they're calling for reinforcements…"

"Yes, and my dear Zhuji shall never leave your side." Zhang He grabbed Lien's spear which had been propped up beside her bed, handing it to her.

She nodded, taking the spear as Zhuji lead Zhang He out of the room, leaving Zhang Lien time to dress herself.

In no time, Zhang Lien and her guard, Zhuji, scrambled to the last area where the Shu had been spotted. Sure enough, Wei soldiers were disoriented and damaged, suffering a few casualties. Zhang He and his own troops helped drag a few of wounded away from the forested areas to safety.

"Brother," Zhang Lien caught Zhang He's attention. "There still may be survivors in the forest."

"There are," he said sternly, "and they are fighting the enemy. You shall stay here where I can see you."

"But we must give support."

"Not now Zhang Lien. Our strategists are providing a retaliation maneuver. Shu never could use the forest solely to their advantage."

"At least allow me to hold the front lines. If they break through, we're all in trouble."

Zhang He's eyes flicked over to Zhuji. The woman shrugged. He submitted with a sigh, "Fine, but do not go further. I don't want you chasing anyone. Zhao Yun's one thing but I will not risk you falling into Guan Yu's path if he's here."

Zhang Lien proceeded towards the trees without her horse. A horse at this point would be a hindrance. Zhuji was close behind, cool and calm, black whip in hand. They could hear fighting and all they needed was to find the remains of the front lines and hope to keep them intact, but looking through the darkened forest made them realize that it would be harder than anticipated.

The two women padded through the forest floor, keeping ears and eyes open.

"Do you hear anything, Zhuji?" the younger woman whispered.

"Nothing but the wind in the trees that carry the battle cries."

"How deep did they go?" Zhang Lien's first thought was that Shu's ambush was hit-and-run and remaining healthy Wei warriors gave chase. Was that Shu's intention? To draw them out? If so, then it would be wise to follow Zhang He's advice and wait for Jia Xu or Sima Yi to devise an appropriate response.

Zhang Lien tightened her grip on her spear, a knee-jerk response when she became tense. They followed a path towards noises and cries.

"We're nearing trouble," Zhuji warned, her ear turned to the west. Zhang Lien trudged in through the green, seeing colors between the trees. A clearing was ahead and she could see a lone figure in purple and silver armor. A Wei soldier. Thank the heavens.

Relieved, Zhang Lien rushed forward and Zhuji followed. The warrior was unknown to Lien but he was covered in blood, looking exhausted, and bodies of green clad warriors surrounding him. His eyes widened when the two women entered the clearing and his sword was at the ready. However, when he realized that the women were from Wei, he lowered his sword, smiling, looking relieved.

"Most impressive, warrior," Zhang Lien smiled back at the man, "I must know your name and tell my brother about your skill."

The man took a breath and was about to say something when he froze and gagged. A silver end of a spear burst from his chest. His eyes rolled in the back of his head and he fell to the floor with a thud.

A warrior in silver emerged from the trees, his handsome features turned sour at seeing his brethren dead on the ground. Zhang Lien immediately snapped out of her shock and crouched, gritting her teeth in rage.

Zhao Yun pulled his spear from the fallen hero and pointed it at her.

"You!" he growled, his face contorting strangely, "I knew I should've killed you back at Changban!"

Zhuji's eyebrows rose, "So this is the man who you say has been plaguing your dreams."

Zhang Lien froze and Zhao Yun's face softened to one of light confusion, "You were what?"

The young woman took her eyes off the warrior for a second, staring daggers at her companion, "They were nightmares, you cow!"

Zhuji wasn't fazed and just cocked her head.

Zhang Lien set herself at the ready position once again, her focus completely on Zhao Yun and nothing, not even a snide remark from Zhuji, was going to stop her from challenging him.

"Take up your weapon, Lord Zhao Yun!"

Zhao Yun jumped as if he were snapped out of inner thoughts. Setting his jaw, he held his spear at the ready.

"Wait, don't…." Zhuji drawled lacking any enthusiasm, as if she knew her protests were futile.

Indeed they were. Zhang Lien rushed forward and thrust her spear at the silver-armored warrior. Zhao Yun blocked each of her attacks with little effort. He pushed back against a downward slash and it broke Zhang Lien's footing. He pushed her to the ground with the shaft of his spear. She lay sprawled on the ground, frustration shortening her temper. Issuing a slew of unladylike curses, she hopped back on her feet.

She whipped the end of her spear at Zhao Yun, mimicking a thrust, and caught him off-guard as he moved to block the fake-thrust. Once the opening was achieved she whacked her spear against his knees. He buckled and jumped out of stable footing. Quickly, she followed up with a downward slash, only managing to cut Zhao Yun above his left brow as he caught himself.

The stronger man snarled and backed away, hand covering his left eye, over his cut. Zhang Lien smirked a little at victory. Zhao Yun was penetrable. She could defeat him. Of course she could. At the moment she felt elated, like she found out how to cut a god. Once again, she charged.

Zhao Yun, hand still over his wound, thrust his spear forward, using it to drive Zhang Lien's spear off course and out of her hands. He kicked her with the sole of his foot in the stomach, knocking her to the ground once again. His hand finally left his face and he adjusted his spear.

He was standing over her and she was defenseless. Her fears were realized as he brought his arm up, ready to drive his spear through her. She couldn't resist.

She just had to close her eyes.

Whatever pain she could imagine was not dealt upon her. There was a crack, like slicing thunder and a curse.

Willing herself to open her eyes, she saw what kept her alive. Zhuji's whip was wrapped tightly around Zhao Yun's arm. The woman was walking towards Zhang Lien keeping her eyes, and grip on Zhao Yun.

"Forgot about me, big boy?"

He seethed and began winding his arm wrapping more of the whip around it, preparing to use his superior strength to dismantle the witch.

Zhuji may have been a whore in the eyes of many men, but one thing that Zhang Lien knew about her was that she was intelligent. As soon as Zhuji was in between Lien and Zhao Yun she loosened the grip of the whip, taking the man's leverage away.

"If you want to harm this young lady, you'll have to kill me first. I assure you however you will find no satisfaction from it. I am not as strong as her. You might as well be killing a baby rabbit."

Zhang Lien withheld a scoff. Whatever Zhuji was saying was buying her time and Zhao Yun was standing there, debating in his head. He was still, guard down, and if only Lien had her spear this would be the perfect opening.

Suddenly, a foot soldier in green appeared in the clearing. He stared at the scene for but a second before rushing to Zhao Yun's side, bowing.

"My lord, we are ordered to fall back. It won't be long before Wei strikes back with more than we can handle."

The soldier rushed off as Zhao Yun silently nodded, curious eyes still on Lien. With some hesitation, Zhao Yun ran out of the clearing in the direction the soldier went.

In frustration, Lien slammed her fists down beside her as she watched Zhao Yun, her enemy, running away from her. Zhuji watched the man run off before turning to help Lien to her feet.

"My lady…" Zhuji began, though Lien barely used her hand to pull herself up.

Through narrowed eyes, Zhuji watched as Lien stormed over to the tree lining the Shu officers disappeared in before turning around in a huff.

"He did it again!" She growled. "How did he manage to best me again? Surely his skills can't be that far greater than my own… I've trained with the best of Wei!"

"Perhaps it isn't training you lack?" Zhuji crossed her arms under her breasts, shifting her weight to one side. "That man danced around you… Where you lack, he excels."

"Yes… It was as if he could predict my movements…" Zhang Lien narrowed her eyes. "I must get faster."

"If only that were enough." Zhuji sighed, approaching her friend. "Let us rendezvous with Zhang He and the others in hopes they managed to damage their troops in one way or another."

"Yeah…" Lien stared at the group of trees Zhao Yun and his soldier disappeared in, standing in silence for a moment before turning away from it. "I hate him…"

Zhuji's eyes flickered over her mistress, though with the recent events, she couldn't blame her for being furious.

"Hate is a very strong word…" Zhuji smirked, attempting to poke fun at the young woman.

"Yes… Though not strong enough. I loathe that man and even if it is with my final ounce of energy, I shall slay him…"

"Tsk tsk…" The known seductress shook her head in disapproval. "Not good, my lady…"

"What? I make that a promise."

"That you wish to slay the man? Fine, so be it. But the agreement you made with your brother when you came to Wei was that you would desensitize yourself to your enemy." Zhuji warned giving Lien a watchful eye.

"And..? I have." Lien raised her brows, unsure of where Zhuji was going with her point.

"And..? You haven't. Though it is hate, you still feel something."

"It's not like—"

"No, no." Zhuji cut the woman off. "Plain and simple… You feel for Zhao Yun, regardless of how. Not to mention, I see fascination written all over your face. His talent amazes you, though I think you forgot he is one of the Five Tiger Generals of Shu…"

"I..did not…" Lien could feel her cheeks beginning to burn, though looked away from Zhuji in attempts of hiding it, but to no avail. Zhuji grabbed her wrist to turn her around.

"Stop now before you get yourself killed…" Zhuji narrowed her eyes. Though stern, they were sincere, a look Zhuji rarely wore.

"Why are you acting like this?" Confused, Lien curled her lip as she pulled her arm away, turning away from her. With a gasp, she locked eyes with a shocked Zhang He emerging from the tree line.

"Is this true, my dear sister?" His voice pleaded for disagreement. "You have feelings for this…this Shu officer?"

"It's not what you think." She stated plainly. "I simply hate the man, and want to end his life by my own blade."

Zhang He stared at his younger sister for a long moment before turning away. His silence said it all, though Lien didn't understand. Zhuji grabbed Lien's spear to follow Zhang He as he lead them away from the clearing.

As evening rolled around, Zhang Lien realized that she had to swallow her pride. Zhang He would not speak to her and Zhuji's gazes were stone cold and scrutinizing. She could say she wasn't as disappointed in her as much as Zhang He but she was worried.

The young woman cleared her throat outside her brother's tent. She could hear Zhang He's oddly stern voice reply, "Enter."  
>"Lord Zhang He?"<p>

Zhang He was still in his armor, arm suspended over parchment on a wooden desk. He was practicing his calligraphy, as he liked to do in his off time, aside from dancing with Xiahou Yuan. He turned his head, his face hardening when he spied his little sister.

"Zhang Lien…" was all he said before turning his head back to his work.

The young lady swallowed the lump in her throat, wringing her hands in front of her waist.

"My lord…I'm sorry…"

"What for?" he drew out his words, pushing her to be more clear with her apology.

"For losing sight of my role...and for worrying you and Zhuji."

With a graceful flourish Zhang He wiped off his brush and laid it pristinely beside his work. His graceful face slowly softened to its normal state. He straightened himself, his tall frame almost touching the ceiling of his tent.

"Your apology is accepted. I just don't want to see you do that again. I thought I trained you better than that."

Her eyes widened expectantly, looking very much like a young child in the eyes of Zhang He.

"You did! You did! I just…had a lapse of judgment. I assure you that it won't happen again."

She tried to be convincing, but how could she convince Zhang He when she couldn't convince herself. Her brother arched his eyebrow, the corner of his fine pale lips twitching in a skeptical smirk.

He chuckled, "You were always so lively. I should've know that you couldn't keep your passions in check."

Zhang Lien blushed in embarrassment at being belittled by her older brother, but he just laughed harder patting her head.

"Thank the heavens Zhuji's got your back. Couldn't have found a calmer person. Most men would have quivered in fear in front of one of Shu's Tiger Generals."

Zhang Lien laughed lightly, remembering the look on the great Zhao Yun's face when Zhuji played her mind game with him. Utterly clueless and dumbfounded. It seemed that there were very few men that could live up to Zhuji's standard of intelligence.

"Lady Zhuji does tend to have more testicular fortitude than most of the trash she services."

"As do you, my magnificent little flower," he called her affectionately. "I just hope that you keep in mind of your betrothed."

She shivered involuntarily and her face must've showed her disgust, because Zhang He lightly scolded, "Now, Zhang Lien, don't pull that unsightly face. I know it upsets you…"

"Can we just not talk about that right now?" she interrupted.

His lips tightened and he nodded. They didn't bring up that issue for the rest of the night.

Zhang Lien turned in early that night, exhausted from that day's Shu invasion. Barely out of her armor, she collapsed, sideways, onto her bed. Falling into a deep sleep, she gave a long exhale before she no longer could feel her roughly knitted blanket.

_With the dimly lit moon hanging high above her head, she emerged into a large clearing, letting the leaves, twigs, and bushes close behind her as she came off of and over grown path. Just as she done so, she scanned the small clearing to see every soldier of Wei standing, waiting for her, but clapped upon her arrival._

_"My lady…" Zhang He smiled gently while holding out his arm to his younger sister. "Please move away from those trees. The shadows do your beautiful features no justice."_

_"What…is this?" Zhang Lien looked around, gasping as she seen the silk gown she was wearing._

_"My dear sister!" The man offered a loving scoff. "You really would lose your head if it wasn't bolted to your neck."_

_"What are you talking about?" She narrowed her eyes, almost irritated at the lack of an answer he gave, not realizing what he was leading her towards. "Why is everyone here?"_

_"It's your wedding, knuckle head…" Zhuji came from the crowd, shockingly having the top of her robe closed to shield her breasts._

_"…W-wedding…?" Zhang Lien said in utter horror, freezing in her steps as the crowd of Wei soldiers parted to show a tall man in white standing with his back facing her, a long pony tail loosely tied at the base of his head. "No… No…!"_

_"Oh, silly girl." Zhuji smirked, urging her to walk toward the man, though Lien planted her feet._

_"Don't be so difficult, my butterfly…" Zhang He laid his hand to her back, giving a light push. "You've been looking forward to this for days now…"_

_"No!" Lien screamed, though her voice escaped her as her mouth opened, though with both Zhuji and Zhang He pulling her in the same direction, she couldn't turn away._

_"Zhang Lien…" A soft, deep voice spoke before everything around Zhang Lien began to fall apart; almost crumbling like stone statues. "Zhang Lien…!"_

With a gasp, Zhang Lien jerked forward, coughing as she seen she was back in her room. The dimly lit candles showed the soft features of a woman beside her bed, though with only a silhouette caused by a candle she held, it was hard to determine who.

"…Zhuji…?" Lien muttered, squinting in hopes of seeing who was kneeling beside her, though wasn't fully convinced it was her guard.

"Guess again." The woman stood with a hand on her hip.

"Zhen Ji…" Lien looked away. "To what do I owe this honor?"

"Skip the formalities. I only came here to tell you to be quiet. You scream in your sleep one more night, and I'll have your room changed to the vacant one next to Xu Shu!" With that, she spun on one heel, her robes flying around her as she made her exit.

With a sigh, Zhang Lien pulled her blankets off of her, lighting the candle next to her bed. Giving into the insomnia, she prepared to practice the calligraphy Zhang He had taught her days ago.

* * *

><p>AN: And that, my friends is ch. 5. Hope y'all appreciate it. Review if you please. They are our only currency since we get no monetary reparations for doing this.


	6. Tawdry Mischief

_Tawdry Mischief _

The week of struggle and arguing generals ended and that was left was the painful reminder of the few loses Wei accrued after the Shu surprise assault. Cao Cao no doubt was left with the veins in his forehead bulging at what happened. Quickly, as usual, he turned back to his cool composure and reorganized his thinking.  
>Meanwhile, Zhuji finally found free time from the groping mitts of the stir-crazy generals. She liked walks in the town. It gave her fresh air and plenty of room to stretch her long, shapely legs.<p>

Zhuji smirked, thinking of some fun. She strolled through the market, dodging people doing business. The mannerism of the shop owners was quiet and submissive, especially to anyone in uniform or wearing brightly ornamented clothes. Doing business was indeed serious as Cao Cao emphasized individual performance and attaining wealth and power through hard work.

The owner of the fruit stand seemed to be surprised when she stopped in front of him, taking in his assortment of goods.

"Surely a woman of your beauty is more interested in jewelry, not my lonely fruit stand," the man blushed. Zhuji didn't pay attention to the man. She was instead examining the fruit, long finger tapping her chin in thought.

"Care to point out your ripest, juiciest peaches," she drawled, like a purr of a lioness.

The man swallowed and reached into the crate of peaches digging his hand below the top peaches on display. He pulled out a fairly large one, the coloring brighter than the others. Zhuji teased any observer with a swipe of the tongue over her full bottom lip.

She reached in her sleeve and pulled out some coins, "I will gladly take that."

She gave the man her coins in exchange for the peach. Turning she rubbed the peach on her clothing as she strode to the nearby bench to sit and eat.  
>Being herself, she couldn't just simply eat the fruit. She had to make it a game for all to see.<p>

She started with her tongue, lightly tasting the fuzzy skin, before sinking her teeth into the fleshy fruit. Peaches were always erotic in her mind, especially when eaten with appreciation. She allowed the juices to drizzle down her lips and chin and on her fingers.

Just as she hoped, men stood in their tracks and stared, stopping whatever they were doing. Their mouths were agape, taking in her behavior that only suited a whore.

Slowly, she sucked the juice from her fingertips and someone on the street dropped their crate of foodstuffs.

"Lady Zhuji!" Xiahou Dun pushed himself through the crowd to the woman. Zhuji stopped herself and rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing?" he asked, clearly angered.

Zhuji shrugged, "Only eating a peach, my lord."

"Of course you are," his words were dipped in sarcasm. He reached forward and pulled her off the bench mumbling to the crowd, "Nothing to see here; just your typical dirty woman eating a peach in the worst possible way."

He dragged her away towards a nearby tree and pushed her into it. Zhuji sighed inwardly, thinking that Xiahou Dun was finally going to do what he clearly so longed to do.

"You are indeed an infuriating woman. What were you thinking attracting attention like that?" Xiahou Dun backed away, looking at her like she was a rude child, "Subtlety is necessary if a woman of your vocation is wandering around in public."

Zhuji arched an eyebrow, "My, my, Xiahou Dun, do you honestly care about my welfare?"

The man seethed, nose wrinkling, "I care about the cohesiveness of our lord's staff, and that includes the pathetic whores he rescues."

Zhuji rolled her eyes, "You were the one who tried to first 'rescue' me from that brothel, remember? You couldn't accomplish that. Lord Zhang He, however, convinced me that not every man in Cao Cao's employ is a gluttonous pig. And now here we are and Cao Cao had nothing to do with it. "

Zhuji tossed the peach lightly in the air and caught it, taking another bite as she walked away.

Xiahou Dun stood there, dumbfounded as the woman walked away with pride. Frustrated he attempted to have the last word but managed to get mere mumbles out before storming away. Zhuji was an infuriating woman when she was being stubborn or condescending, which were the only sides of her Xiahou Dun, or anyone else for that matter, ever really saw.

Upon Zhuji's return to the castle, Lien quickly approached her with a soft smile. Something had crossed her mind and the only person aside from her brother that she could share it with was now locked in her sights.

"What's with you?" Zhuji smirked when she seen the overzealous expression on Lien's face. "You look as if our Lord let you off the hook with this marriage…"

"Unfortunately that's not it…" Lien's smile faded quickly.

"Well then what's on your mind?" The woman's long strides caused a few heads to turn, her silky skin clashing perfectly against her dark robe.

"Well." Lien sped up her pace to keep up with her. "I was thinking. We really haven't had a lot of time lately to relax. Why don't we take a short trip and go visit the springs to bathe?"

"You're this excited about washing? My, my, girl… Your femininity is showing." She teased, the corner of her dark red lips pulling back into a faint grin.

"Not just any spring, but that one south of here that I hear other concubines talking about. It's supposed to be romantic, so they escort their men there."

"No offense, but I'm not really in to romancing women…" Zhuji glanced down at the girl, who hadn't realized what impression she was giving Zhuji.

"It's supposed to be a very relaxing place, which is why romance is often had." Lien looked around at all the soldiers they passed as they packed their belongings along the saddles of the horses for a trip home. "Since He and I will be staying here, I figured we could take a short trip."

"Isn't that a dangerous idea? I mean, what if Shu strikes again? Our Lord would be a fool to allow all his men to take leave."

"Watch your tongue, woman." Xiahou Dun approached them from behind, grabbing her arm to turn her around.

"Perhaps you should watch your hands." She narrowed her eyes, pulling her arm away. "Are you that bored where you seek me out of a crowd at any chance?"

"Hush." He sneered, crossing his arms over his armored chest. "The way you acted in the market place was completely out of line."

"I don't recall having to seek your approval of my behavior…" She scoffed with a hint of laughter while shifting her weight to one side. "What is it you want, anyway?"

"To warn you of those springs you two wanted to go visit. Last I heard, Shu soldiers reside there in between battles, or I heard Wu pirates have been known to bury their plunder there… It would be wise to avoid that area if you don't wish to fight." He advised, looking to Zhang Lien. "Northern China has fine springs to go…'vacation' in."

Lien arched a brow as he turned to leave, "I wasn't aware you two were wed." She smirked.

"Impossible." Dun looked over his shoulder as he made his way away from the women. "She is incapable of 'love.'"

"Hah. Love…" Zhuji rolled her eyes. "Perhaps…just toward him, I am incapable."

Even as Zhuji stared at the back of Dun, she couldn't help but scowl. She wasn't specifically sour towards Xiahou Dun or anything he did in general. He was, after all, one of the more decent men she had come across, but the idea of men and love just made her cringe. Leave such silly notions for young girls, but none of the men of Wei appealed to her intellectually or sexually.

Zhuji shook her head, turning to her friend, "So why is it that you need to go to this particular spring, besides creating a 'romantic' setting for us."

"I told you before," Lien jerked her head violently in her direction, "It's supposed to be relaxing, I could use something like that. My shoulders are killing me."

Zhuji folded her arms and stared at her disapprovingly, "I think it would be wise that you stay here. I can't trust you to not get into trouble."

"Then come with me."

The older woman would not budge.

"After dinner."

Still nothing. Zhuji merely arched an eyebrow.

Lien's shoulders slumped and she rolled her eyes.

"It's an excuse to get rid of Sima Yi."

"That's not going to work this time. Contrary to popular belief, he doesn't actively seek me out. When he comes across an opportunity he gives out his warning call."

Zhang Lien cocked her head to the side, "What's his warning call?"

"Well…well…well…"

For a moment, Zhuji closed her eyes at the man's voice, as if she were trying to wake up from a bad dream. She opened them with a sour look on her face, and pointed her thumb behind her, where Sima Yi was haughtily strolling, arms crossed.

"That," she said, rolling her eyes.

"I must have heard incorrectly. Did someone just put you and 'love' in the same sentence?"

Zhuji merely sighed, "Yeah, Dun already made that joke. Move on."

She finished by waving her hand in a "shoo" motion.

"Oh and pass on an opportunity to just mock her and her narrow escape from Shu hands? I wouldn't dream of it. Let me just bask in this moment."

The two girls just stared at him as he began chuckling to himself, finding some sort of sick amusement of a joke in his head. Zhuji's eyes shifted, confused and annoyed with the man's behavior.

Zhang Lien spoke out, not really loving the idea of insulting the ingenious Sima Yi, "I'll have you know, Lord Sima Yi, that my guard can take you on any day. She saved me from General Zhao Yun and managed to throw him off guard."

Zhuji's brows rose, taken by Lien's defense of her actions.

"Yes, by using her 'feminine wiles' no doubt," he shot back. "That tactic will not work on me."

Zhuji opened her mouth to say something, but shook her head murmuring, "No, I'm not going to say it. Too easy."

Lien decided to say what Zhuji was thinking, "And finally you admit that you are not really a man."

Sima Yi set his jaw tight, ready to give the young girl a tongue lashing, but caught himself. This girl was going to be wed to his future lord. It would be best not to get off on the wrong foot. Still, he couldn't believe he walked right into that one.

"Lady Lien," he bowed. "It would make your brother feel more at ease if you were more careful next time."

Zhang Lien did not respond, even as the strategist swept away, his tall blue hat a beacon over the soldiers.

Dinner was a simple affair, with the higher officers having a pork barbeque outside. The men spoke loudly to each other discussing tales and elaborating accomplishments. Zhang Lien sat with her guard, eating, and eyeing everyone.

"So tonight?" she said softly.

"Tonight, what?"

"We go to the spring."

Zhuji dropped her pork dumpling onto her plate with an exasperated sigh.

"That is not wise. It is night and as Dun said, I prefer not to show my entirety to Wu pirates."

"And Shu soldiers," Lien added, not helping her case.

Zhuji laughed, "Shu soldiers? They are all for brotherly love…if you know what I mean."

Lien rolled her eyes, "And you were the one who warned of the lustful minds of soldiers, regardless of army."

"I still say no. Your brother would not approve. I have never seen him more tense since you took to the battlefield."

"Then he should come with us to relax…or…you could take Dun," Lien smirked, leaning to whisper into Zhuji's ear, "He has been telling men that he had plans to take you there himself."

Zhuji's jaw tightened and her eyes widened, fixated on Dun who was sitting by the fire discussing something lightly to Dian Wei. Zhuji pursed her lips and took a full loaf of bread from the tray in front of her and threw it at him, hitting him in the side of the head. Xiahou Dun jerked away from his conversation to stare wide-eyed at Zhuji. The woman thinned her lips even more and shook her head at him.

Shifting his eyes, he slowly lowered his head and resumed his conversation with a confused Dian Wei.

Dinner had ended shortly after that, without a word or even a glance shared between Xiahou Dun and Zhuji. As the handfuls of officers left their tables, or the fire pit, Lien turned to greet her brother as he sat next to her. Zhuji narrowed her eyes, a sense of irritation crossing over her as a few loud generals walked passed her, speaking of old war stories while adding in some crude remarks about some of the women around camp. With a scoff, she leaned back, noticing a new comer hesitantly approaching her from behind.

"It's never wise to think twice about sneaking up on a woman…" Zhuji smirked, crossing her arms under her voluptuous breasts.

"R-right…" The foot soldier kneeled beside her, unsure of how to speak to a woman of her 'status.' "Your assistance is required… There's a few men who wish to relinquish pent up…umm….aggression after their meals."

"Hah. My assistance? No need to sugar coat it as such…" Zhuji pushed herself away from the handmade wooden table, glancing to Lien without a word, though she overheard the soldier. "I hope these 'men'…" She paused, using the term men loosely, "know my policies…"

"Well, ma'am…" The soldier couldn't be more than 15, and he stared at the taller woman's body. "They didn't say."

"Right." She rolled her eyes, running her fingers through her loosely tied up hair. "And do me a favor…"

"Yes?" He gestured to the tent, awaiting her request.

"Wipe your chin. You stare at me any longer and you'll go from being an innocent boy, to a lecherous man." With that, she disappeared within the cloth doors of the tent, leaving the boy dumbfounded and embarrassed.

Back at the table, Lien finished the last small amount of bread before looking to her older brother, nibbling on a piece of pork from Lien's plate. Her constant glancing seemed to have caught his attention, just as she hoped for.

"What is it, dear sister?" He inquired, stealing a sip of water from her cup.

"Well…" She looked away, taking the cup from him when he had finished. "Nothing." She said with a smile.

"Certainly it isn't 'nothing'… Otherwise you wouldn't have been staring at me since I sat down, now would you?" He smiled with a soft tap on her nose with his index finger.

"Come on…" She waved his hand away. "I'm not a little girl anymore-"

"Oh, Heavens…" Zhang He smiled with a soft smirk. "This topic again… You will always be my little sister, no matter what trials you accomplish in life. It simply can't be helped." He waved his hand in dismissal, trying to drop that subject. "So, what did you want to ask me?"

"It's not really a question." She twirled her fingers in the ends of her hair. "I wish to go visit a nearby spring for relaxation."

"Oh, well that's no problem. The Wei Kingdom has some fine bathing houses in the area."

"Well, that's not what I had in mind. There's one kind of close by…that men usually take their women to-"

"Oh, my dear sister, you have allowed our Lord Cao Pi to make the first move." He gasped in surprise before mocking a tear of happiness.

"Hell no." She frowned. "Do not speak of that again… Who knows who will hear…?"

"Well then, what about this spring you speak of? Is there one in particular you wish to accompany there?" With a nudge, he gave his watchful eye.

"Yes. I want Zhuji to accompany me." She nodded, ignoring his foreboding look.

"Zhu…Zhuji?" He stared, as if a deer caught in headlights. "My dear sister, I was not aware you swung that way. I do apologize for bringing this up again, but Cao Pi is not going to be happy…"

"Wait- You thought I meant…" Baffled, Lien stopped speaking while staring at her brother.

"Oh, lighten up." He roped his arm around her shoulder. "Why bring Zhuji and not invite your dear older brother?"

"You can come. I just didn't think you'd want to." She shrugged. "It's that one south of here… It's supposed to be romantic and very relaxing."

"I know which one you're talking about. They say magical things happen there…as if the springs are enchanted. Perhaps that is how romance is known to ensue?"

"Maybe… Do you want to go?"

"Sure. Though, you do know the dangers of this spring, yes?"

"Yeah… Lord Xiahou Dun already informed me."

"Then he shall accompany us."

"Excuse me?"  
>"Lord Xiahou Dun shall accompany since he seems to know of the dangers. Besides he could use a place to loosen up," Zhang He's smile brightened to a near laugh. It was as though he was genuinely as excited as a young boy to enter the fabled springs.<p>

"And you want to tell that to Zhuji?"

"Pfft!" he waved a dismissive hand, "We'll be in separate springs."

"How are you going to convince straight-laced and severe Xiahou Dun to accompany us in this misadventure?" she grinned, before slapping his hand away from her plate as he made to snatch her last dumpling. "And now I know why you tower over most men, you steal their food."

Lien was glad that her overprotective older brother was being so agreeable this evening. It could've been the food or the wine that has loosened his protectiveness, but whatever the case, she was going where she desired.

Zhang He whistled sharply towards the bearded, gruff, general, "Hey! Xiahou Dun…Lord of the Blades!"

At his spot by the fire, Xiahou Dun rolled his eyes, "What is it you inquire, Zhang He, Lord of the Dance!"

The fair-faced man snickered lightly behind his hand, in a manner very much like a bashful maiden. Meanwhile, the gruff man cautiously approached them, tripping over the ground a little, the wine he drank affecting his coordination. He plopped down on the ground besides them, grunting.

"What is it you want? I'm not in the mood for a dance."

"When are you ever?" Lien murmured softly, hoping he hadn't heard.

Zhang He chuckled deeply, "You are so uptight Lord Xiahou Dun. Maybe you need the fresh spring water to relax, and turn that frown upside-down."

If possible, Xiahou Dun's scowl deepened, creasing the strained lines in his face. Zhang He pointed his long finger directly at the man exclaiming, "See! There's that face again! Mister Sour Puss!"

The beautiful man's sister swallowed a laugh. Her brother clearly had too much to drink.

"So what do you say?" Zhang He asked. The other man sat and pondered, but it was obvious he wouldn't be swayed.

"It's okay, brother; we have Zhuji coming with us. She'd probably not like his presence—"

"Lady Zhuji?" Xiahou Dun's head perked up and he turned his eye to the group, "She is going too?"

"Probably," Lien shrugged, smiling inwardly

Xiahou Dun began stroking his beard, "Maybe I could take a dip-"

"Perfect!" Zhang He yelled in his ear, causing him to reel back. "It is settled then!"

Dun opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted as the taller man grabbed his shoulder and dragged him away to change.

Zhang Lien remained, chuckling, acutely aware of someone standing beside.

"Whoa, Zhuji, that was fast."

The attractive woman looked bored and displeased, her hair only slightly mussed, "I know. I swear these men are getting worse."

"I'm sorry…" Lien commented, trying to sound sympathetic, but instead, her expectant gaze caught Zhuji's wary attention.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me, young one. What did you do?"

Lien bit her lip, "I…invited my brother to come with us to the springs…and he invited another."

"Uh huh, and who is this other person?"

"Lord Xiahou Dun."

Just as she anticipated, Zhuji's eyes flashed with concealed anger. The woman held violent words on her tongue, and merely massaged her brow.

"And, pray tell, Lady Lien, what part of 'I don't particularly care for him' do you not understand exactly?"

"It wasn't my fault. Blame brother. Besides, we'll be in separate springs. He won't even see us."

"Oh, he won't," Zhuji's voice dipped dangerously low, "Else Lord Xiahou Dun will lose his only remaining eye."

* * *

><p>AN: Stay tuned for some shenanigans at the springs. Oh...and review, plz.


End file.
